


Of Adam and Eve

by Miss_Fallen



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Best sibling pair ever, Caspian is awkward, Hermaphrodites, I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore, Lucy and Peter are adorable, M/M, Mentions of Trumpkin, Mpreg, SO MUCH AWKWARD, Sad Peter, especially not with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a secret. Lucy knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Discovery Around Every Corner

His siblings were shouting at him to get away from the Witch, not wanting him to fall under her spell. But the thing was, he couldn’t. Only sons of Adam could fall under her spell. While yes he was a Son of Adam, he was also a Daughter of Eve.

With the others either occupied or too far away, he sliced open his palm and took hold of the Witch’s wrist. Everyone either gasped in horror or smiled in success. Until the Witch started screaming and writhing for him to let go. Peter held fast.

“Not of Adam or Eve, but of both.” A look of sheer terror came over her face as she understood his words. Then mere seconds after, the ice shattered, blowing him back.

The harpy, werewolf, and black dwarf had been killed and the others gathered around Peter. Well, they tried to. He stood and quickly left the room.

Lucy knew what he had meant and looked after him in worry. He had confided in her when she persisted to ask him. She knew the conflict raging in his mind. Edmund had an idea but refused to admit it. Susan was lost, her brother had never mentioned anything like this before. Caspian was simply utterly confused. And Trumpkin kept his mouth shut and left the room. He knew this shouldn’t be spread until Peter himself spoke of it.

Lucy ran after her eldest brother, she was the only one who knew, who he had told. The other two Pevensies went off to talk about what Peter had said. Caspian went to seek his professor for answers.

 

“Peter,” Lucy spoke after finding him in a room very, very deep within the How, “Are you alright? I know you didn’t want anyone else to know.”

She heard a sniffle and followed it, finding Peter curled into the far corner. She sat in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, wiping tears with her thumbs and making him look at her. Peter’s eyes were rimmed red from crying and tear streaks stained his face. His cheeks her red while the rest of his face was pale. Lucy hated seeing her strong brother like this. He was so often the rock they leaned on for support, it was hard to see him break down and cry. But even the strongest rocks need someone to lean on, no one can remain strong forever.

“Peter, please.”

He whimpered and choked out syllables she could just make out. He was scared of rejection from Edmund and Susan. Afraid of losing the trust of the Narnians. Afraid of losing what he held dear.

“If they can’t accept you then they were never truly our siblings to begin with. And if the Narnians can’t accept you then we will fight this war only for Aslan. He knew and he still made you King.” She brought him into a tight, reassuring hug, his face in the crook of her neck. “I will always stand by you. You are my brother, my best friend. You are everything I could want in a brother. Please don’t cry, you don’t deserve the pain.”

As they sat there, in another room was Susan and Edmund, speaking of what they had just witnessed.

“What could he have meant? And why didn’t he tell us sooner?” Susan asked in a raised voice. She disliked not knowing things of such importance.

Edmund merely watched her pace and mumble to herself for a few minutes before speaking up. “I have a theory. If you’re willing to listen.”

Susan stopped and sat by her younger brother.

“I think he could be a hermaphrodite. A Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve? That’s all it could mean.”

“But wouldn’t he have told us if he were?”

“Of course not! Lucy might know and that’s only because they’re so close, closer than either of us are to him. Think Susan! Use your head for a minute and think of how he could and would be treated if people from England knew?”

Susan stopped her retort and thought. It dawned upon her. Peter would be tortured. He would be slaughtered and given to the wolves by English society. Hermaphrodites are considered cursed vermin by many. Considered abominations of God and a curse upon the land. Peter would be killed. First by words then either by his own hand or someone else’s. Yes there was a possibility of living, but it would be as a science experiment. He would be stuck in a lab and experimented on until he died. The only way he could stay safe was by keeping it a secret. The realization made her pale and a look of horror crossed her face.

“Oh Peter...”

Edmund nodded painfully.

Their brother was ‘cursed’ and the three of them could hardly do anything to help besides comfort him when he needed it and treat him no differently than usual.

 

Caspian, sitting on a ledge with his professor, had asked what Peter said could have meant. his answer was surprising.

“Sometimes, Caspian, people are born with both genders. They are called hermaphrodites and are frowned upon by different peoples. Peter lives a dangerous life being one. Especially having been High King of Narnia for a time.”

“Wait, what all does being a hermaphrodite mean?” Caspian asked, still unsure of the subject.

“Sometimes when babies are born, they have fused genders resulting in a baby with the genitals and reproductive organs of both genders. There are things they can do to become one or the other but it is both painful and can be quite expensive. It can be very dangerous being one. I’ve heard tales of the world our Kings and Queens come from. Horrible tales, it is no wonder as to why they enjoy Narnia so much better than their own. One such tale was of hermaphrodites. They are very rare in people and are considered cursed beings, abominations, monsters. They are usually killed. So Peter lives a very dangerous life. Just one slip of his true gender could quite easily cause his death.” the professor said. His tone was full of sadness as he spoke. A life could be so easily thrown away in their world just because they are different. Peter could easily be one of these lives.

Caspian was appalled. How could people be so cruel and coldhearted? Unfeeling enough to take away the life of a 14 year old boy? It truly was no wonder they enjoyed this world much more than their own.

“Thank you professor.”

“Of course. Tell him that I stand behind him no matter what he is. His heart is true and pure. That means more than a physical body ever will.”

“I will.” Caspian then wandered off to find the High King to deliver the professor’s message and his own.

 

Susan, Edmund, and Caspian ran into each other looking for Peter and Lucy. They nodded at each other, all knowing he was a hermaphrodite. All knowing they had to assure him they could feel no differently about him.

They wandered further into the How, thinking they would find him farther from all the others. Somewhere he would feel a bit safer. Sure enough, they heard the sound of muffled sobs. The siblings shared a pained look. Caspian could only imagine why they shared a look of such pain.

“He never cries.” Edmund whispered.

They followed the sound and came upon the room the eldest and youngest Pevensies were in. They saw Lucy trying to calm Peter. Strong, unbreaking, unyielding Peter. The rock they could always lean on.

Suddenly Lucy turned and narrowed her eyes at them. They were reminded that Lucy could be a heartless woman if she had to. And she was more than willing to become one if she felt her brother was threatened.

Peter must have felt the movement a guessed who was there because he burrowed his face deeper into the crook of Lucy’s neck and curled even further in on himself, trying to look as small as possible. His hands also gripped his sister even tighter.

“You best leave if you don’t have anything to say. Especially if you don’t have anything nice to say.” Lucy all but growled. She was called a lioness for a reason.

Edmund came and spoke up first. “I want Peter to know I don’t care if he is one. He’s still my brother and he’s given me plenty of reasons to love him no matter what he is.”

Caspian came up next. “I agree. What I have heard may be stories, but they had to be based off of something. My professor wishes for you to know this as well; as long as a heart remains true and pure, he will follow you because a physical body means nothing compared to that.”

Susan was hesitant in speaking up, but she did. “I wish you had told us sooner, but I do suppose I understand why.”

Peter had slowly relaxed from his tightly curled position and had lifted his head to look at them. Edmund’s face held nothing but love for Peter. Caspian’s held acceptance and sympathy, but no pity to be seen. Susan was hard to place. She had always been one for logic and common sense, she would have trouble accepting it because of how she values things differently from them but in the end, he could see she still cared for him. For this he was grateful and smiled weakly into Lucy’s shoulder. This made Lucy relax and smile at the brother she held in her arms.

Peter still refused to move from Lucy’s comforting embrace as he felt if he let go he would break down again. But they had shifted so she was sitting next to him rather than in front of him. The other three had taken positions around him: Edmund on his other side, Susan next to Lucy, and Caspian between her and Edmund. Peter had stopped crying and was calming down quickly, happy that they wouldn’t reject him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't the slightest idea of where this came from. Probably some dark, insane part of my mind. But I thought it was kinda nice and wanted to post it. There's a valuable life lesson in there too if you look. *cough* professor says it *cough*.
> 
> Ok I'm a horrible person but please tell me what you think. I have more but I want to know what people think. But no hate. Please no hate. I'm having enough trouble wrapping my mind around what its produced.
> 
> Oh, and I will also have my own version of The Dawn Treader. It wouldn't make much sense to me if I didn't so I'm gonna do it.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight and coronation happen but during the lull after the coronation, a deal is struck.

“I hate to say it, but are you going to tell the others? I doubt Trumpkin would be insensitive enough to tell anyone, but in a small place like this it’s doubtful that the Narnians haven’t heard about it.” Edmund spoke. There was a strain in his voice, he didn’t want Peter hurt. He didn’t want him hurt by anything.

Susan stood, “I’ll go check. I won’t say anything but I am sure there will be some talk of it and I’m sure I’ll come across it eventually.” She then left the room, weaving her way to the Narnians.

“I’d prefer to keep it as secret as possible.”

“We know Peter.” Lucy soothed. Often times during their rule over 1300 years ago, Peter would get increasingly frustrated by things. When this happened, he would storm off to his room and wouldn’t allow anyone inside. Lucy was the only one capable of calming him for the mere reason she was his youngest sister and they had always felt so incredibly comfortable around each other. They confided things with the other they never could have even dreamed of telling others. Edmund would get her in and she would do the rest.

Caspian sat off to the side awkwardly. He had meant to go in place of Susan, to allow the siblings time alone, but her tone left no room for argument. So he stayed quiet.

“Caspian, you won’t tell anyone right?” Lucy asked.

He looked up, slightly startled. “Of course not. If he does not wish it to be known then it shall not be known.” Caspian noticed Peter relax even more and sent him a small smile and a small nod. He received a small, shy smile in return.

Susan returned before an awkward silence could overtake them. “There are rumors but when they asked if they were true I said no. Soon the whole debacle will be gone. Especially with the looming fight to come.” She hadn’t sat back down and left after giving the message.

Edmund winced, “She’s going to take a while.”

“I know” Peter replied as he stood. Almost all signs of his distress had left his face. His eyes were still rather pink, but it wasn’t enough to notice unless you were looking for it.

“Are you going to be ok?” Lucy asked as she stood with her brother.

Peter smiled and nodded before walking out, the others not far behind.

 

The next days went by in a blur. The final battle between the Narnians and the Telmarines. The crowning of Caspian. By the time Peter had time to sit, he had forgotten all about the incident. And it would have stayed that way if not for Aslan. The great lion pulled him aside one day, walking along the treeline near the Telmarine castle. They would be staying there until Cair Paravel had been rebuilt. Then they, Caspian, and the Telmarines would move there. It would be a much more welcoming scenery.

“Do you remember the day the rest of your siblings found out about you?” Aslan asked. Peter swallowed heavily and nodded. “I do realize that in your world you aren’t accepted for who you are and that causes different problems for you and your life. But I want you to know that that you don’t have to fear.”

“How can I not? The people of my world wouldn’t even consider anything before trying to kill me. So how can I not fear?”

“Because you have time here before you must leave. I will give you time here to live once more before you must return to your own world. I cannot allow you to stay here forever. This is not your world even though you consider it home.”

A smile graced Peter’s lips. “I’d like that. But after I go home this time I’m not coming back am I?”

This time Aslan let out a sad smile, “I’m afraid so child.”

“I can live with that I think. How long do I have here?”

“You are going to stay until moments before you die. Then you will be sent back to your world. This will be your life in exchange for the one your world has cursed you to live with. A life of love instead of one without. Your siblings will be sent back now. Susan is growing too old for this world and will never return, but Lucy and Edmund shall return once more.”

“What about the time difference? Time passes slower on earth but I’m sure I would miss more than a few minutes like last time.”

“You will be at the professor’s to them. You’re staying with him to further your education in medicine.” Peter nodded at the answer. “I will explain everything to your siblings, worry not Peter.”

“Thank you Aslan.” 

The lion nodded and went off while Peter returned to the castle, taking his time and absorbing the scenery. When he got back he saw Caspian out of the corner of his eyes and smiled. He’ll admit it, he liked the pr- king. Probably more than he should, but that was ok. This was the life full of love he was given and he was going to take it.

“Peter!” Caspian called, “Is everything alright? I just saw Lucy crying.”

“Yes, everything is going to be fine. While my siblings go back to our world I’m going to stay. Aslan wants to give me a life I won’t get in my world. Susan is the only one never coming back until I leave.”

“So Susan can never come back and neither can you once your life here is over?” Peter smiled and nodded. “Then I hope you won’t mind if I do this.”

Peter was confused for a mere second before he felt something soft press on his lips and calloused hands cup his face. It took him a little to realize Caspian was kissing him. Smiling into the kiss, he returned it happily. The kiss wasn’t chaste, but it wasn’t sexual either. It was sweet and intimate. 

“I love you Peter Pevensie.” Caspian said after breaking it.

“And I you, King Caspian.” Caspian let out a chuckle.

“The ceremony is going to begin soon. Shall we?”

“After I see my siblings. No doubt they want to talk to me.”

Caspian nodded and each went their separate ways. For now.

 

“Peter are you really staying?” Lucy asked.

“Yes Lu, but I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Time passes differently on earth than in Narnia, he won’t be gone long to us.” Susan said.

“And he’ll be able to live a life with love and without fear.” Edmund smiled. It was about time his brother got some love. Peter didn’t have to worry about them in this life. Edmund was positive he still would, but he was also positive it wouldn’t be as much and positive that Peter would find someone who would take good care of him. This was a life where Peter could be taken care of, not him taking care of another like he had his entire life.

“True.” Lucy said, “I’ll still miss you.”

“I know Lu.” Edmund and Susan made their way to the ceremony. Their oldest and youngest siblings needed alone time to say their goodbyes.

“Let someone take care of you ok Peter? You’ve taken care of others long enough.”

“I can try.” They laughed. “But I think I have found that someone.”

“Really?”

“Yes, can you guess?”

“I hate guessing games!” Lucy’s brow scrunched in thought. “Is it... Caspian?” She said the name with dawning realization. It was Caspian!

“It is.”

Lucy grinned, “Good, he’ll keep you in line and well taken care of.”

They talked for a while longer before going to the ceremony. It was time to say goodbye. One would be saying goodbye for a lifetime while three would be saying goodbye for a few hours, a few days. But never months or years.

 

During the ceremony Peter stood by his siblings. He had a lifetime with Caspian, he could afford a few more moments with the younger brother and sisters he had spent his life protecting. Some of the Telmarines left for the world of their ancestors and then it was finally time for Susan, Edmund, and Lucy to return to their world.

“I’ll miss you Pete,” Edmund said.

Peter pulled him under his arm and gave him a noogie, “Of course you will. But so will I.”

“Peter,” Susan smiled and hugged him once he had let Edmund go. He only smiled and hugged her back.

Finally it was Lucy. And true to her personality, she leapt onto him and hugged her eldest sibling. “I wish I could stay too, but I know I’ll see you again soon.”

Peter, used to her shenanigans, caught her and hugged her back. “I know Lu, I know. I will see you sooner than you think.” He put her down and kept smiling, tears shining in his eyes.

With a final wave three of the four stepped through the tree and back into their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much just a quick summary of the fight and other events that happen from then on. It's really more of a intermission then the story will really start to kick off. I really didn't think this would get nearly as much attention as it did so thank you so much!


	3. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night of the relationship, how will it go?

After the ceremony Caspian and Peter were the last to leave. Peter was still sad he was leaving his siblings, but he was also happy he could actually feel a love besides that of a family member’s. Caspian stayed because he didn’t want to leave Peter alone. He kept his distance, allowing Peter to have some privacy, but when he heard slight sniffles he moved towards his love and wrapped him in his arms. He offered no words, just a presence to lean on. 

When Peter was done he looked at Caspian, “Thank you.”

Caspian smiled and nodded. “Come, I can show you our room for now.”

Peter smiled at ‘our’. It was him and Caspian, someone other than family to share something so personal and intimate with. It was both refreshing and scary at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling that makes him happy beyond belief. He let Caspian lead him to their new room. It wasn’t the room that Miraz had been in. It was another of the large rooms that, instead of a view of the people, had a view of the sunrise and sunset from the balcony and a view of the far off lands. It would be the room they stayed in until Cair Paravel was done being rebuilt. Then Peter knew exactly which room they would be taking.

“Do you like the room my love?” Caspian asked.

The room was the same as every other room. Stone walls with high ceilings, signifying the status of the people in the room. Deep brown-red dressers, dark red carpets and accents, matching brown furniture including two chairs, a couch, and a table, and finally, the bed was the same color as the dressers, but had rich brown sheets with red accents. It was a lot of red and brown but they were well balanced and it looked calm and relaxing.

“I love it.” 

Caspian smiled and lead his lover to the bed and leaned on top of him. “Do you wish?”

Peter knew exactly what Caspian was talking about and nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Caspian’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss. Caspian happily returned it with more intensity, putting a hand in Peter’s hair and his other under Peter’s back so he could press them together even closer. Peter hummed into the kiss lazily despite the energy thrumming right under his skin, making his skin more sensitive than usual.

Soon Peter was at Caspian’s mercy, a tongue in his mouth mapping the expanse and committing it to memory. The telmarine pushed a hand up Peter’s shirt and twisted a nipple, making Peter arch into the touch and gasp, separating the kiss. “Caspian!”

The king pulled the other’s shirt off along with his own as fast as he could, taking notice to the binder and stopping for a moment. Peter flushed, “I’m predominantly female reproductive wise but they thought I was a boy so I started wearing a binder once they developed.”

Caspian smiled and began to take the binder off, “I don’t think there’s much of a reason for you to wear in anymore.” Once it was off he took his hands and trailed down the pale torso below him until he reached the pant line. Using one hand to undo the pants and pull them off, shoes gone long ago, Caspian traced the other back up to play with the one nipple while he sucked and bit the other.

“Oh Aslan, Caspian!”

“Yes?” Caspian stopped, knowing it would mess with Peter.

“Don’t stop, dear gods don’t stop.” he moaned.

“As you wish.” Caspian resumed his ministrations, sliding down Peter’s body until his face was by his crotch, pants having been pulled down. Using one hand to keep Peter’s hips from bucking, he used the other to start tracing the virgin hole as he licked the small, hard cock. Peter bucked slightly at the touch, having never felt someone else touch him there. Caspian smirked and continued to lick before taking the head into his mouth and started sucking on it. Peter moaned loudly at the sensation and tried bucking again but Caspian’s hand kept Peter from doing so.

“Caspian!” Peter shouted when Caspian took more into his mouth and finally pressed the finger in further. The placement was weird since it was where the scrotum should be but it was nothing Caspian couldn’t get used to. Especially since it was just as wet and warm as any other he had laid with. He quickly added another finger, trying to gauge how easily it would stretch. It went in easily with only a slight whimper from Peter so he carefully worked the opening loose so it wouldn’t hurt Peter as much. 

“More, please! Aslan!”

“Calm down Peter, I don’t want to hurt you.” Caspian bought himself up towards Peter’s chest and started sucking on one of his breasts. Peter’s back arched off the bed and into Caspian’s mouth and his hands grabbed at the bedding past his head with the loudest groan yet. Caspian took a moment to tease Peter, “If we’re not careful we’ll have to gag you with how loud you are.”

Peter could only whimper as Caspian went back to toying with his breasts and adding another finger. He didn’t keep at it for long before he withdrew from Peter completely to look at his love. Peter was completely debauched. His hair was everywhere, flushed from chest to ears, and his breasts and nipples were spotted with hickeys. One leg was drawn up and bent while the other was thrown off to the side and his arms were lying above his head, hands just having released the bedding.

“You look delicious Peter. Are you ready?” 

Peter didn’t speak, he only pulled Caspian down on top of him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Caspian laughed and lined himself up before slowly pushing in. Peter’s grip tightened and his face screwed up in discomfort and slight pain. Caspian used one hand to stroke his hair to try and calm him down. It worked well enough since Peter relaxed and the head was completely in. The hard part was over and he just had to get the rest in.

“I’m in, it’ll start feeling better soon, promise.” Peter nodded again and moaned when Caspian started to rock and move.

Soon Caspian could move freely and settled into a fast rhythm, thrusting far into Peter as Peter’s inner muscles spasmed around him in pleasure. A similar show was going on outside as well. Peter’s arms and legs never settling for too long until Caspian pulled out and put Peter on his stomach with his ass in the air. Peter’s arms kept moving, trying to find something to grab onto as he rocked back into every thrust as best he could.

Caspian was getting close and he started to lose the rhythm he had set. He pulled Peter up so the were both on their knees and he could suck at Peter’s throat. “Do you want me to cum in you? I need to know. Do you want it?”

“Yes! Please Caspian!” Peter bucked back onto Caspian hard to emphasize his answer. Caspian only chuckled as he thrust with reckless abandon into Peter, both falling forward and Peter catching them on his elbows.

Peter came with a shout of Caspian’s name and a spasm of limbs as his sensitized body was rammed into more before Caspian came with Peter’s name on his lips.

Peter collapsed beneath Caspian, his weight too much for his exhausted and deflowered body to handle. Caspian stayed up long enough to clean them up a bit before getting in behind Peter, spooning around him as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Third chapter and there's smut. I can really only see Peter on the bottom because he's always the leader or who everyone goes to when they need help. And to me that means he needs a way to let go and let someone else take control and take care of him. I know that that's not the case with everyone, but I guess you can call it a 'kink' of mine. The usually in control leader being submissive in the bedroom. If you were to go through the stories I have bookmarked and written on my drive, you would notice that between the ones I have couples in.  
> Anyway, before I ramble on and on forever, I'm starting to get back on writing but it's a little hard since I now have a job and marching band coming up so it might slow down again. But right now I'm trying to ramp out chapters so I don't have to worry too much about not being able to update.  
> I also did research on hermaphrodites so what I write is mostly true. There are a few things that were fuzzy so some things may not be true. I did, however, try to stay as close to the truth as I could. Which is odd cause I usually go off into lala land where anything can and, most likely, will happen.  
> So I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you keep reading!


	4. First Day as King and 'Queen'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftereffects of the night before.

The next morning Caspian woke up first. He wasn’t surprised because the first time he had sex he was exhausted even after he had woken up the next morning. He called for a personal servant and asked them to bring them breakfast from the kitchen. The servant nodded and left quickly. Caspian turned his attention back to Peter who was still fast asleep and didn’t look ready to wake anytime soon. So, taking pity on his new lover, Caspian slowly got out of bed and dressed himself and pulled out a few papers he would need to go through later anyway. 

Peter woke a half hour later with a groan. Breakfast had arrived and Caspian had come back to the bed to eat. Peter saw Caspian sitting up and eating and pulled himself up. Well, he tried to. Instead he gasped at a pain shooting up his torso and a sudden weakness in his legs. Caspian, noticing this, put down his food and slowly helped Peter sit up.

“Is it supposed to hurt like that?” Peter asked.

“I would guess so seeing as it’s your first time. It makes sense you would be sore, almost like working out muscles you’ve never worked out before.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I never said you did. Rest for today, you should feel better tomorrow.”

Peter nodded and grabbed for his food, hungry from last night’s activities. They ate in silence, both happy just being in each other’s company. Once they were done, Caspian got clothes for Peter so he wouldn’t have to move too much. While yes, Peter did need to stretch and move, he didn’t need to over stretch and hurt himself even more. That would be doing the opposite of what Peter wanted to happen.

The day went by slowly. Peter wanted to get up and move around but he still had trouble moving too much because of the soreness and weakness in his legs. It made him antsy and he didn’t like the feeling much at all. He could hardly even talk to Caspian as he was out of the room almost the entire day to get used to being a king. Granted now Peter could help rule alongside him but he still had to be able to take care of things himself for when Peter wasn’t there. Times such as today. Which would probably continue to occur in the future. Peter really hoped he would get used to having sex soon. It was such a pain to sit around and do nothing all day. 

Finally, hours and hours later, Caspian came into the room to sleep for the night. When Caspian got into bed, he wrapped himself firmly against Peter and nuzzled his forehead into the crook of Peter’s neck.

“Tiring day?”

“I had no idea being a king had so much stress behind it. Even on the first day. I don’t know why anyone would want to be one.”

“Some people lust for the power no matter the cost. And besides, you can have other people help you with it and do some of the work. If you give me some of yours I can help you get through it faster too. I’m here to help you, not just love you.”

Caspian smiled and hugged Peter tighter before they both fell asleep.

 

The morning came quickly and this time Peter was the first one up. He was warm and didn’t want to leave Caspian’s arms or get out of bed so he just closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of being spooned since he thought it was a very nice feeling. It was also definitely one he would definitely miss when he had to return to his world.

His world... Peter wondered how much time had passed for his siblings and where they were. Maybe they had just gotten on the train. Maybe they were already at school. It was hard to tell. Peter supposed he could do the math to figure out the time difference between the two worlds but he didn’t really want to. It was a bit of a hard concept to grasp. When he was old and gray, they’d probably only be a few months older. It was scary thought. But he also wanted this life. It was a nice life. At least this one has been so far and his last life here had been one of the best things he’d ever experienced. 

Peter hadn’t realized so much time had passed since he started thinking of his world. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt Caspian shift behind him and wake up. Peter rolled over so he was facing Caspian and waited for him to fully wake, watching as the sun streamed through the window on his side and over the both of them. It almost made Caspian’s chocolate brown hair glow. 

Caspian smiled at Peter when he saw him awake. “Good morning Peter.”

“Good morning Caspian. I feel a lot better than I did yesterday so I think I’ll be able to get out and do my duties.”

“Are you sure?” Peter nodded. “Alright then, I guess it’s time to eat and get ready then.”

Once again Peter nodded and they got out of bed and got dressed before leaving for the dining hall where they would eat and discuss a few rules. Many of which would be how to incorporate the Narnians and the Telmarines into the same culture without a civil war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is short, but I’m really bad with politics so I was going to do a time-skip to the start of Dawn Treader. However, if you want me to try and do little snippets of the time between now and then, I will do my best. It won’t be much and it’ll probably be mostly sex and love making, but I will do what I can.  
> I'm also sorry for the wait but I finally have the next chapter out. I'm going to do either monthly or bi-monthly updates from here on out so long as I have time. Because now, even though marching band is done, I now have taiko and volleyball along with my job so I'm still really busy but I will do the best I can.


	5. New Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some deliberation of a navy and the training of one, Caspian tries something and pulls Peter along for the ride of his life.

Time had passed quickly for the new and old kings of Narnia. After they had moved back to Cair Paravel, the two had gotten married. Everyone prefered the new castle to the old one as well, it was much lighter and it was much more fun to be in. Often times the younger children could be seen running around on the beach with the fauns. However, for the kings, their ruling was just getting started. 

Peter had helped Caspian learn how to properly, and quickly, get through any paperwork and the blond king had decided to rework the army. Yes, they were powerful, but only on land and against other humans. Their were plenty of non-humans in Narnia and they needed to be prepared to fight them. But first, he had to get them seaworthy. They needed a naval force. So he took whoever was willing and had them work together with other Narnians so they would be able to learn how to sail and fight while on a ship in the middle of the sea. Peter also talked to Caspian about trying to get in touch with previous lands that they had ruled. He hoped that they would have records and at least consider treaties with Caspian if not an alliance.

But first, they needed a navy. This would be interesting.

 

As it was, very few knew how to swim. So that would be lesson one. Swimming lessons. 

“Dear Aslan, why don't they at least know how to swim!?” Peter all but cried as he face-planted into the bed, “It’s ridiculous. You have to at least know how to swim!”

“You forget, our people had a large fear of water so no one went near bodies of water larger than a bathtub. And those are hardly large enough to require knowing how to swim.” Caspian rubbed his love’s shoulders in hopes of relaxing him as he reasoned with Peter. At least he knew how to swim. That was one less person.

“I know, but I still think it’s ridiculous.” Peter wouldn’t call his people stupid, he wasn’t that childish. And he definitely was not pouting. Caspian would beg to differ. Caspian also thought Peter pouting was adorable and that the man should do so more often.

“Well, how about at first we teach the highest ranking in the army and from there they can teach the soldiers in lower ranks. I think some of the women know how to swim so we may be able to get their help as well.”

“I say we allow women to fight if they wish. We allowed it and there were many women in the group of the fiercest fighters we had. They knew nothing of mercy.”

“We can bring it up to the council. My people may not be too much in favor, but I’m sure we will have the majority of the votes for it to pass. And if not, we can pull rank to push it through. After all, we agreed that service is optional for all people unless times demand otherwise. So I don’t foresee any real problems with the proposal.”

“And you said you would make a bad king and that you weren’t ready. I’d say you’re a wonderful king.” Peter teased as he rolled onto his back and pulled Caspian down for a kiss.

“Well at the time, how could I think any different. They hardly taught me anything beyond what was necessary for a king to know.”

“A true king is not one that is taught or one that has immense power, but one that fights with and for his people to lead them to peace and prosperity.”

“You sound like a professor. I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“I think it’s better than being a snobbish brat.”

“I would say that’s a given.”

Caspian laughed as he traced a hand down from Peter’s cheek to his hip, light touches pressing against soft yet tough skin.

“Are we playing this game, Caspian?”

“If you wish.”

Peter rolled them over and sat up, grounding his hips into Caspian’s. Rising a brow, he says “Does this count as an answer?”

Caspian held back any reaction, it was time to play. “I don’t think you truly wish to play. I think you need more convincing.”

Caspian grabbed handfuls of Peter’s arse, kneading and slipping one finger in to trace him through his pants. Peter bucked into the touch, not quite realizing the game Caspian was playing. 

“Is-Is that so?” A slight stutter.

“I believe so.” A firmness to his words.

Caspian enjoyed how Peter could still be so naive when it came to sex. He had so little experience and it showed when they played games like this, a verbal foreplay to rile one up and to have them writhing without any true touching. It was adorable and made Peter all the more delicious to devour.

Caspian stopped kneading with one hand and used it to pull Peter’s head back, exposing a strong neck. He traced it with his tongue, light lines of saliva shining slightly against the paler skin. Peter shivered at the sensation, the air cooling the saliva enough to make him feel cold while he was hot everywhere else. Caspian eventually stopped long enough to blow on the lines he made, pulling a harsh shiver from Peter. Harsh enough that the only reason Peter didn’t fall forward was Caspian’s hands keeping him locked in place. 

Peter whined. It set Caspian off, hearing such a sound. But he held himself back, no true touches, not yet.

“Don’t you like it? The temperature differences? It makes everything more intense, you feel more. And don’t you love the feeling of not being able to do anything? The feeling of being held down by me? So powerless, so unable to do anything unless I let you. Don’t you love it?” Caspian teased into Peter’s ear. He wasn’t like this the first time. But the first time had been that, a first. The first should always be gentle and loving. After that anything is fair game. And it was time to see what Peter liked, time to see what he would put up with and if he liked the way Caspian usually acted during sex. 

The need to dominate became so much stronger around Peter. Caspian wanted to absolutely ruin Peter. Ruin him and make him unravel so much he couldn’t pull himself back together. Peter was gorgeous when he was like that, so out of breathe and out of touch with the world around him that made him feel anything but immense pleasure. Made him so out of touch with anything that wasn’t Caspian. With Peter, Caspian wanted to do nothing more than keep Peter locked away from the rest of the world, his to love and enjoy. But that would take the fun away. So he would let Peter free as long as Peter wished to be free.

Peter gasped at the words leaving Caspian’s mouth, catching on a bit to the game they were playing. A game he had no idea existed. He actually kind of liked it. He always felt he had to be in control. That if he wasn’t, something would go wrong. But right now, he felt that nothing could go wrong if he let go of control. He felt like a ball and chain had finally been lifted and he could  _ breathe _ . He thought it was freeing to know he didn’t have to hide what he was. But it is so much more freeing to be able to feel like he didn’t have to be in control. Peter would let Caspian do whatever he wanted to him, so long as he could feel this free and light.

“Caspian...” Peter whispered, going limp into the touch and leaving the request silently spoken in the whispered name.

“Anything.” Caspian gathered Peter up and laid him on the bed, gliding up Peter’s body to catch his lips in a searing hot kiss, holding Peter down with the weight of his body.

Peter was set alight with the sensation of being held down like this. He thought he’d hate it but maybe it was because it was Caspian. He’d surely be disgusted if anyone else did it. But the feelings shooting through his body were incredible and enhanced by the disability to move. He felt every movement he or Caspian made, every twitch they made shot through his body like a bullet from his world.

Caspian traced all over Peter’s body, hands roaming wherever they wanted. He occasionally ghosted over Peter’s front, pressing just enough to feel how wet he was. 

“Do you like this? Being held down to the point of no movement? You certainly feel like you do. All wet and soaking your pants, just over this. Think about how it will feel when we really start. This is just light foreplay. Think of how loud you will scream when we start, everyone in the castle will hear you. Such a needy boy. You want it already don’t you? The sensations are too much, you can’t stand these small actions yet they feel so good. Do you want more?”

“Yes! Please Caspian!” Peter cried, the dirty talk too much combined with the teasing tracings around his chest and opening. He needed more, he needed to be touched. “Please, touch me!”

“Here?” Caspian grabbed roughly onto one of the plump breasts, “Or here?” This time he dug his other hand into Peter’s feminine opening, pushing through fabric to the quivering muscles. Peter’s legs flew into action, bending at the knees and shoving Caspian in between them while his arms flew back into the pillow as his body arched hard at the rough handling.

“Caspian!” Peter shrieked. The man above smirked and bit into the exposed skin of Peter’s neck lightly but sucking a deep, dark hickey into it. “Please!”

“As you wish.” Caspian practically ripped any clothing off the two of them and started fingering Peter, working him open and sucking on Peter’s breasts.

Peter was all but screaming as Caspian played with his body. The king knowing exactly where to touch him and which way to twist and bend his fingers to send the most pleasurable sensations up Peter’s spine and through his body. He begged Caspian to stop playing, to put his dick in him already. He wanted it so badly. He doubted there was anything he could have wanted more in the moment.

Meanwhile, Caspian kept his cool as best he could. The sounds the man beneath him was making was driving him mad with the desire to mark him as much as he could. To show anyone and everyone that this delectable man was Caspian’s. He had to try his hardest to not just claim him and tear Peter apart. This was only his second time, his body still wouldn’t be used to the intrusion without proper preparations. And the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his love. But dear Aslan, Peter was doing everything to make it near-impossible to not drive into him as hard as Caspian could.

“Caspian, p-please, l-let me have it!” Peter begged around gasping breaths.

Caspian finally broke, pulling his fingers free and lining himself up, “If you want it that much, who am I do deny you.” 

With that, Caspian pushed in completely in one go, causing Peter to arch up high once more at the sudden stretch. Tears pricked at his eyes, Caspian’s girth being more than the fingers he had been prepared with. Moving as little as possible, Caspian leaned down and kissed away the tears, a tender moment breaking the roughness that had been occurring to that time. Peter smiled lightly and rolled his hips, he was ready.

A feral grin crossed the brunette’s face as he began pistoning his hips as hard as he could. He went slow for now, dragging out the torturous pace for as long as he could. Peter pulled him down into a searing kiss to try and stem some of the loudest moans. Caspian quickly took control, leaving no room for Peter to even attempt to take even a semblance of control. The smaller moaned into the kiss, loving the way Caspian dominated him. He wrapped his arms around Caspian’s back and raked his blunted nails down the skin, not breaking it, but leaving bright red lines in their wake. Caspian groaned and in retaliation, moved from the kiss to suck more dark hickies around Peter’s collarbone and anywhere else that could be hidden by clothes. Only the two of them would know they were there. Caspian hoped Peter got wet when he saw them in the mirror later. Even if he couldn’t give Peter his cock again, he could do other things that could feel just as good.

“Caspian!” Peter shouted as he came again. Caspian was too good at finding the right spots to press and rub against. Right now the Caspian was sucking on the corner of the blond’s jaw, forcing his head up and to the side with a hand on the bottom of his jaw.

“A little more? You’re doing great love. You’re so good at screaming like a needy little queen, begging for more. You can do more, I know you can with this body of yours. Come on, show me how bad you want my cum in you. Show me how bad you want me to fill your needy hole.” Caspian sped up as he whispered into Peter’s ear, watching as the man beneath him turned more and more red with each word.

Peter shivered and pressed closer to Caspian as he spoke, rolling against the taller as he thrust into Peter. “Please C-Caspian! I want it, dear Aslan please!”

“You want what? There are a couple things I could give you. Which one do you want?”

“Your cum, please! Give it to me! Fill me with it!”

“If you desire it, so it shall be my queen.”

Caspian propped himself up on his hands and thrust as fast as he could, his long hair sticking to his face and neck with sweat. Peter met each thrust as best he could in the state of pleasure he was in, shouting and shrieking whenever Caspian hit his pleasure spot.

It didn’t last long from there, Caspian became erratic as he got closer to release before tensing and cumming into Peter. Peter screamed as he came one last time and as he felt Caspian pulse inside him as the other came. Caspian pulled out, staying atop Peter.

And just like that, it was over and they were almost gasping for air, staring into each other's eyes. 

“Are you ok? I know that was new and I won’t do it if you don’t like it.” Caspian brushed the sweaty hair from Peter’s brow, wanting to be sure his love was ok.

“I-I think so. I think I liked it but maybe not something we do every time.”

Caspian smiled gently, “Anything for you.”

Peter blushed a bright red, “Dammit Caspian!”

Smiling, the telmarine picked Peter up as gently as he could and took him to the bath to clean off, a little Narnian magic (for lack of a better term) having kept the water a nice and warm temperature that was neither too hot nor too cold. After washing they returned to the bed and relaxed as they fell asleep, Peter curled into Caspian’s chest as Caspian’s arms wrapped around Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long overdue update and I'm really sorry for that. As an apology I wrote this smut for you. And it was pretty long, the whole chapter being five pages and over 2000 words on the google doc it's on. I'm proud of that because I'm shit at writing chapters over 1500 words.  
> So let me know which kind of smut you like more and anything (smut or otherwise) that you want to see. Obviously there will be a timeskip to Dawn Treader sooner rather than later, but it's up to you guys when exactly that happens. Just remember I love hearing from you all and I hope to get the next chapter out within the next month or two. (If you comment it'll happen sooner because I'll have more ideas to put into the story!)  
> Let me know what you guys think and I'll do the best I can to write it in!

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't the slightest idea of where this came from. Probably some dark, insane part of my mind. But I thought it was kinda nice and wanted to post it. There's a valuable life lesson in there too if you look. *cough* professor says it *cough*.
> 
> Ok I'm a horrible person but please tell me what you think. I have more but I want to know what people think. But no hate. Please no hate. I'm having enough trouble wrapping my mind around what its produced.
> 
> Oh, and I will also have my own version of The Dawn Treader. It wouldn't make much sense to me if I didn't so I'm gonna do it.


End file.
